


《好梦值一饷》同人歌

by zhanbaiba



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: Ancient China, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 古风, 填词翻唱, 展白衍生, 歌曲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/zhanbaiba
Summary: 百度展白吧出品，安演同人歌《好梦值一饷》。





	《好梦值一饷》同人歌

 

**制作组**

原曲：《Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence》  
策划：冰凝_相思草「展白吧」  
填词：绿酒休辞「展白吧」  
翻唱：九吾  
后期：飞得鱼  
美工：时论论论「虞辞歌PS工作室」  
字幕：冰凝_相思草「展白吧」

 

**在线播放**

B站：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av8833547/>  
源音塘：<http://www.yuanyintang.com/music/47682>

 

**歌词**

好梦值一饷  
重见故人独立清宵歌半晌  
使我沦亡  
西风添新凉  
梦觉暗起彷徨不觉肩满霜  
落眉上

夜来无所想  
斜依窗侧折一支并蒂海棠  
毋需成双  
今夜入醉乡  
剩把银釭照见罗衣湿一行  
又一行

心事何处藏  
忆取当时灯下红烛昏罗帐  
月落成荒  
残月弄迷障  
谁指尖酒意惹帘钩都带香  
春光

一笑春光 何似天罗地网  
君既知红尘万丈  
谁可 以身丈量  
既难与子偕臧 不如仗醉佯狂  
酒穿肠又何妨  
不过好梦一晌

往事已成霜  
孤灯独照半枕情思不肯凉  
皆是痴妄  
谁慰我轻狂  
谁能相救这一场入骨之痒  
不忘

苔痕复苍苍  
相思无常难道余生不无常  
涉彼汉广  
见白露横江  
便将深情饮尽贪欢这一觞  
情深一往

记得轻烟红烛摇曳罗帐  
孤灯长 秋夜长 不容人相忘  
痴枉 恨枉  
倾半杯风月 梦里荒唐

苔痕复苍苍  
相思无常难道余生不无常  
涉彼汉广  
见白露横江  
便将深情饮尽贪欢这一觞  
情深一往

往事已成霜  
孤灯独照半枕情思不肯凉  
皆是痴妄  
谁慰我轻狂  
谁能相救这一场入骨之痒  
多年不忘  
（悲欢浅尝 天罗地网 红尘万丈 与子偕臧 孤灯长 人相忘）

夜来无所想  
斜依窗侧折一支并蒂海棠  
毋需成双  
今夜入醉乡  
剩把银釭照见罗衣湿一行  
又落一行  
（这一场入骨之痒 皆是痴妄 无常 不忘）


End file.
